A Pain Filled Life, The Story of Serenity Lunaria
by UnbelongingSoul
Summary: "My family, kingdom, friends, protectors, soul mate, and people are dead. It is all my fault, I let them die. I know who killed them, and I will avenge every death." ~The life of Serenity Lunaria was a hard one, and this is her story.
1. The End of the Beginning

****

Hi, this is Channing, for those of you who know me. I now have three different pen names, which are MistressSilverWings, Fairy Asphodel, and White Hawk Dawn. I am not going to change them anymore, because it would be too hard to remember all three pen names and passwords, if they kept changing. Well, this is my first Tamora Pierce/Sailor Moon cross over, and a lot of things will be confusing at first. Please, just bare with be, all will be explained in due time. Until then, just sit back and enjoy the prologue.

****

A Pain Filled Life Prologue- The End of the Begenning

"Run Serenity! Get away, don't let them catch you!" yelled Lita, while fighting off three soilders at one time, as Eternal Sailor Jupiter.

*****************

__

It was by far the worst battle they had ever fought. The scouts had been caught by surprise, fore they hadn't been on guard or alert, on such a special day. It was Serenity and Endymion's Coronation Ceremony. As was their custome, Serenity and Endymion had waited until their child, Rini, turned seven before they offically became King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo, and Serenity the rest of the demension.

All was going well, until they were attaked. It all happened so suddenly, they didn't have a chance, even with all of the Palace's soldiers and the scouts fighting it. 'They' were too powerful. It was a new enemy that called themselves, "Tortallans." 

It was strange because only few of warriors used magic. The others had weapons, that no one in Crystal Tokyo had ever seen, much less used. There were long pole-like shapes of wood, that had sharp pieces of metal, in all different twists and turns at the tip. Some were large and thick, some were small and wide, but all of them looked very dangerous and capable of killing.

The palace solders only had spears, short swords, and the occasional dagger. And the Eternal Sailor Scouts were only trained in hand-to-hand combat and their magical powers. Also with the occasional weapon that Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn had, but that still wasn't enough. They were still out skilled by these strange new warriors.

The battle was a short one, lasting for only four days. During that time the forces of the Eternal Scouts became weaker and weaker, until they could fight no more, and were forced to surrender.

Out of the thousands of people that made up the populace of Crystal Tokyo, and the millions that occupied the rest of the world, only about two hundred survived the encounter. The women and children were taken for slaves, or concubines, Serenity and the scouts included, and the men were mercilessly slaughtered, including Endymion. When Serenity was informed of it she wanted to use her crystal to bring him back, but she was forcefully stopped by the scouts. They reminded her of why she hadn't used her crystal, at all, this far, for Rini was but seven years old and much too young to lose her father and her mother, the Tortallans had no idea that she was Queen of Crystal Tokyo and the rest of this Dimension, and because she needed to save her energy for when she escaped.

The young Queen, being only 25, had protested and said that she needed to help her people, and her husband! But the scouts were firm and so she stayed at the enemy's campfire, for the time being.

The plan to get Serentiy and her daughter far away from the Tortallans, was risky. They would have to be very careful, especially since the Tortallans had lookouts everywhere. The plan was that Mina, Rei, and Michiru would giggle and flutter their eyelashes, while giving them their supper, and the solders would think they would be having a bed partner later, when in reality they wouldn't be waking up the next morning. While they did that Ami, Lita, and Haruka would silently take out the lesser guards, by similar means, giving Mina, Rei, and Michiru time to take out their guards, or try to. Then when it was clear, Serenity, her daughter, the scouts, and the rest of the women, girls, and children would escape.

It was a pretty foolproof plan, except that it didn't work.

All was going as planned when Mina made a mistake. She had thought that her "assignment" was dead, so she had prepared to leave, so she could aid her fellow scouts and Queen. Her conquest had not died, he had been able to hang on to his pitiful life long enough to survive her Cresant Beam, and inform his commanders of the Queen and Princess. The Tortallans waited, letting the scouts think that they had gotten all of the guards and sentries out of the way, but when they were about to escape completely, the Totallans struck.

The scouts used the last of their power and energy to try and help Serenity and Rini get away, but they were already so weak and tired, and soon one by one, the scouts fell, never to serve their Queen and friend, again. As for the last of the Lunarian race of children and women, the Tortallans no longer wanted them, some were killed right away, and some, some were raped and then killed, but all were dead within the hour.

***************

The only ones left now were Sailor Jupiter and the two royals, and Lita would be damned if she if she died before the two of them got to safety. It was her duty, and she would follow it until her very last breath, just as her fellow scouts had.

Again, she called out to her best friend, while she was still fending off two Tortallan warriors, the third had gotten his throat slit, and was not choking on his own blood.

"Serenity _please_ run away, and take Rini with you, you can't die! You are the only chance the Lunarians will ever have to take revenge on what has happened! _Please go_!!"

While Lita was struggling to plead with her Queen to leave, Serenity was slowly realizing what she must do, even if it would emotionally kill her her later. She had long since gathered her daughter in her arms, and was about to run, but as she looked at the fight her friend was facing, and losing. The friend that had been there for her _every_ time that Darien dumped her, there for her when her parents died, there for her when her little girl was born, and there for her now, risking her life to save her. She knew that she would never be able to turn her back on her friend, even if her friend wanted her to. She _had_ to help, just the one last time.

Setting Rini down behind a tree, out of sight, Serenity stood up, her face pale and grim. She neared the battle and silently sent up a prayer to whatever gods were listening, and drew her crystal from her broach.

Closing her eyes, she focused on the crystal and her energy, and drew on the power of the Silver Moon Crystal to help her friend. She opened her eyes as she unleashed a whirlwind of shimmering silver magic at the two remaining Tortallans in sight, though she knew that there were still thousands left. The two warriors fell to the ground, silent, and lied there, stone still. Never, would they open their eyes again. Serenity spat on the ground in front of them, and went to get her child, and check on her friend.

Lita was very badly injured, Serenity saw when she dragged the taller woman into a secluded area, that was not drenched in blood and covered with dead bodies, mostly Lunarian.

They had to let whatever or whoever was left of the camp think they had succeeded in making the Lunarian race extinct. Rini looked on worriedly, almost crying, while her mother tried as hard as she could to stop Lita's many wounds from bleeding. The thunder scout was bleeding everywhere, with gashes, cuts, bruises all over her body, as well as a broken finger or two. Serenity cleaned out as many cuts and gashes as she could reach, and bandaged up Lita's broken fingers, with strips from her dress. When she was through, Lita still looked very banged up, it was no use, not matter what Serenity did, Lita was going to die. They both knew it.

"Serenity, Sailor Pluto wanted to tell you something, but she was killed before she could-" Lita broke off, a rasping cough taking hold of her. "She said to tell you that, that you must use your crystal...to call upon a portal that only a di-direct decedent of the gods and goddesses can call upon. You must go to her and the realm of the gods. They must know what has happened here, to the race of the Lunarians," at the Moon Queen's puzzled look Lita went on, "The great gods and goddesses of out past and present, have had no clear view of this dimension for a long time beca-" Lita broke of there, before taking her last breath in this life. She would always have a special place in Serenity's heart, as would all the scouts, and the rest of the Lunarian race. They were her people, people that loved her, cared for her, and respected her. Sighing mournfully the grave Queen Serenity stood, for the first time noticing her own wounds, and gathered her child in her arms.

"We must leave this place, Rini. I am sorry but I do not believe that you will ever see out lovely home again. Yet, we will never forget that we are Lunarian, for that is something that no one can take from us," said Serenity softly to the young princess, who was weeping silently into her mother's shoulder. Face set, betraying no emotion, Serenity began the long walk to the only salvation she could think of, The Realm of the Gods.

* * * * *

A few hours and a long trudge later, the young mother, and the even younger little girl arrived in a seemingly deserted area of land, that was surrounded by white marble. This ground was scared to the gods and goddesses, and only those favored by the gods, or those who were somehow related could enter this clearing without being struck dead.

Serenity placed her child on the ground, nowhere near the center, so that she would not be harmed when her mother performed the ancient spell.

Walking to the middle of the scared ground, she knelt and once again drew her crystal from the broach on her chest, and laid it on the ground in front of her. Next she placed her cupped hands over the crystal, and clenched her eyes shut. Focusing her power and energy and her need, she called upon the Goddess Selene.

Rini, who was watching on cautiously, was thrown back by the wind, as a blinding white light filled every inch of the clearing. Even Serenity had to shield her eyes from the light. When it died down, there was a woman standing where the brightest of the light had been.

The woman was an almost exact replica of Serenity, except her hair was white, instead of silver. Also she was bigger, taller, definitely looking more like a goddess than anything else. She looked at Serenity, who was now now bowing low to her in her kneeling position, with a look of respect and love you wouldn't expect to see from a goddess such as her.

As Serenity looked up, and beckoned Rini over, the goddess spoke. "It has been a long while since I last laid eyes on you, my granddaughter."

* * * * * * * *

****

I hope you liked the prologue, I worked hard on it. I know that there are some things that might be confusing right now, like the time line, but it will be explained soon, in either chapter one or two. I have already started writing chapter 1, so it will be out soon. Till then, Ja-ne.


	2. Reunions

****

Hey people, sorry I took so long in getting this back, just read the chap, there is a longer AN at the bottom.

*****************************************

**_A Painful Life- The Story of Serenity_**

_**Chapter One- Reunions**_

"It has been a long while since I last laid eyes on you, my granddaughter," said the Goddess Selene.

She and Serenity stared at one another, each wanting to say something, but both knowing all that had been worth saying, had been said long ago.

It was Rini that finally ended the uncomfortable silence, by wiggling out of her mother's arms, and then ran to stand in front of the Goddess. The little girl looked up into Selene's face, and asked, "If you're Mommy's Grandmother, then doesn't that make you my Great-Grandmother?"

Before Serenity could reach out and reclaim her child, Selena nealed down and patted Rini on the head. "Yes I am Little One, so that would make you my great-granddaughter."

She smiled at the little girl that looked like the spitting image of her mother, with the exception of her pink hair. Then, while giving Rini a hug, Selene looked at Serenity coolly, who in turn was staring at her with seemingly indifference.

They stared at each other again, one pair of eyes curious and searching for an answer, the other pair bitter, cold, and emanating hatred.

Selene returned her look with one of superiority, and spoke once more, " I see that you not yet decided to end this silly family feud, and get over the past. It was a long time ago, a couple thousand years in fact."

"I see no reason to end this "silly feud" as you so lightly put it," Serenity answered coldly, " For it is not "silly" at all. You abandoned your family, my mother and my father, in place they had never been before. You betrayed your own blood, all for the chance of becoming Kami-sama's, or should I say Mithros' permanent lover. Which, by the way, did you ever manage to accomplish?"

Selene glared at her, and Serenity knew her answer, he hadn't. He must have seen her for the backstabbing liar she was. Good, she didn't' deserve him anyway.

"Well come with me then, there has to be a reason that you came to see me willingly. Mithros knows I wouldn't," Selene bit out bossily, and turned to stand back in front of the portal.

Serenity had since then taken back Rini, and took one last look at her home, and then followed Selene towards the portal. They all came to stand in front of it, side by side, in a line. The Goddess began a slow chant, the incantation for the portal to do her bidding, and relunctently, Serenity joined in. A bright white light filled the space, like before, and the trio suddenly dissapeared to a place that one of them had never been to, and the other hadn't been to in a long, long while.

* * * * * * * * 

When the three of them stepped out of the portal, their ears were filled with the sound of beauty, birds singing, wind softly blowing, laughter filling the air, and a sense of all around peace. You couldn't imagine a more gorgeous place, even in the deepest depth of your wildest dreams. It was a magnificent city, sprinkled with temples and shrines, all dedicated to different Gods and Goddesses, each having their own respective followers protecting their entrence gates.

There was also a market place, filled to every corner with very rich looking foods, that just made your mouth water in anticipation of have a bite.

Rini took in everything she could, eyes wide and staring, never having seen such fine things. Sure she lived in the richest and gentlest kingdom of her dimension, but it was almost plain compared to this utopia of grandness.

Serenity, on the other hand, looked at everything around her with a look of distaste and loathing. It was all familiar to her, the food, the temples and shrines, market place. It was her old home, from so long ago.

Selene had had enough of walking, it would take them forever to reach where they were going by foot anyway, so she stopped abruptly in the middle of a marble road. Turning back around to look at her "companions", she rolled her eyes at them. Unusual behavior for a Goddess, but she could act much worse if the houmour seized her.

"Well, quit standing around and gawking, its not like you have never been here before Serenity," the Goddess sneered and continued, " If we are to reach my Contiothora anytime soon, then we'd best teleport there now. And don't look at me as if you have no idea what I am talking about! You are a Demi-Goddess after all, you can do some magic!"

Serenity rolled her eyes at this, her "grandmother" obviously had no idea what her granddaughter had been through all these past thousands of years. She still thought that she was but an insolent child. Selene also must have had no idea exactly who Serenity's grandfather was, at least not as much as she should have. She had just fallen for a pretty face.

Putting Rini down, her arms were beginning to hurt anyway, she closed her eyes and focused on her crystal, to give her extra power. Together they began the same chant, only faster, as the one they had used to open the portal to this place.

There wasn't a bright while light this time, not even a sound, the trio just disappeared without a trace. Nobody anywhere near them gave any sign as to noticing anything out of the oridanary, because it wasn't, this was the Land of the Gods, after all.

* * * * * * *

"Wow...where are we? Is this what the after-life looks like?" asked an astounded little Rini, as soon as they reappeared in a gigantic marble castle. It was nothing like the little girl had ever seen before, even her home palace wasn't this big and as beautiful as this one was. She wondered what else this new "world" had to offer. It was already so new and amazing to her, she wondered why she had never been here before. Ah, to be young and naive.

"Welcome, to my Contiothora, or should I say, Serenity, welcome home," announced Selene grandly, always in the mood to show off.

Serenity rolled her eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, and answered," This isn't my home anymore, it hasn't been for a long, long time. It never will be again."

"Whatever you say, dear, but follow me anyway. I shall show you to your rooms, and after the both of you have had some rest, you and I shall talk.

Then Selene started walking towards an elegant looking staircase, that led them up to the second floor. They turned left and walked down a corridor, that stopped at pearl colored double doors. The Goddess opened the doors and beckoned them in, and they followed her.

The inside of the room was done in complete Lunarian style, and Serenity just knew it was her mother's old room. Serenity could remember when her Nana had told her stories of her mother when she was a little girl. Her Nanny had said that when her mother lived here, there were only two places in Leandoria, The Realm of the Gods, she had ever loved. This was one of them. 

"Well, I shall let you get settled in, and in the meantime I will show Rini to her room. It is right across from yours, so you two can be close, if need be. After a while, you and I shall talk, for there must be some reason that you came to this place willingly. To see me willingly, I do believe that you must be in some trouble," Selene sneered again.

She took Rini's small hand in hers, and together they walked out of the room, with Rini asking question upon question about her "new home."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

" I can't believe I came here, I can't believe that I didn't even have the choice. How could we have been so unprepared, and on one of the most important days of my life. We should have been ready, or at least been on alert! Things had been too quiet that day, and we hadn't any enemies since the Black Moon Family!" at this, Serenity began to silently cry, still ranting to herself, " I can still remember how it happened, only four days ago...we were so unprepared..."

_*****************Flash Back******************************_

__

"Do you, Princess Serenity Sikumi Lorianthia Ceoloria Lunaria I, swear upon the Moon, that when you become Queen of the Moon Kingdom. That you will rule with an honest hand, listen to your people, never turn a deaf ear to the weak, and raise your daughter in the ways of the Lunarians? To protect this Universe from all evil, and even of those thought not evil? Do you promise to love and cherish every living being, stay true to your soul mate and family? Do you, Serenity-hime-sama swear on oath to all of these things, till death parts you?" the Moon Priest asked her, using the ancient Coronation Ceremony initiation process.

__

Serenity had tears of happiness in her eyes, she would finally be able to restore the Moon Kingdom to what it had once been, so long ago. She would make her mother proud, as she had wanted to do for so very long. She answered with the phrase that was required as part of the Oath.

__

" I, Princess Serenity Sikumi Lorianthia Ceoloria Lunaria I, swear upon the Moon and my honor, to answer each and every one of these responsibilities with readiness, love, acceptance, care, and joy. I shall always remain faithful to my soul mate, until Death parts us, to my Kingdom, my people, and my family. If I ever dishonor any of these requirements as a Queen, then on my honor I will do the according, and step down as Queen of the Moon, and Universe. This is my Oath to the Moon, and I shall keep it for Eternity."

_The Moon Priest smiled and then announced to the watching people and to Serenity, "Then as is my duty, I now pronounce you, no longer Princess, but Queen Serenity Sikumi Lorianthia Ceoloria Lunaria I, ruler of the Moon Kingdom, and all of this universe," then turning to the people completely he shouted, "LONG LIVE THE NEW QUEEN!"_

_The watching Lunarians, and other races of the Solar System, began to clap and yell loudly. All were happy and joyous, it was a time for celebration. They no longer had to be scared and alert at every minute, for now they would be protected by their Queen and her guards. This would once again be the most peaceful and joyous Kingdom in the Universe._

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * End Flash Back * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * *_

"Everyone thought that we would have everlasting peace, just because I was Queen. I had naively enough, thought so too. Thought that I could make all the worlds a better place, restore from what Chaos had done." she said sarcastically to the ceiling, laying eagle spread on the bed, "How could I have been so naive!? Why weren't we ready!"

Serenity continued to cry, crying for all the lives that had sacrificed themselves for her, for her lost kingdom, and most of all, at her stupidity.

*********************************************************

Selene quietly walked in her daughters room, a place she never came anymore, and looked at her sleeping granddaughter. She came closer and saw that her eyes were clenched shut, with tear streaks staining her face, and she was lightly tossing her head back and forth. It was as if she were having a bad dream, and Selene supposed she was.

The Goddess also noticed what she had ignored when the duo had first called upon her. There were cuts, bruises, gashes, mud, and blood all over her body. On her cheek there was a especially bloody gash, that started at the left side of her forehead, at her hairline, and went across her face in a diagonal rugged streak. There would be a scar there for life. How could she have been so blind? She had only been thinking about how stupid her daughter had been, when she and Selene parted, so long ago. All because of "him", Mithros. 

"How could I have been so naive?" she asked herself, unknowingly repeating the same thing that Serenity had said herself earlier. 

Selene sighed and looked at her granddaughter once more, deciding that, if anything, she could at least heal the girl. The younger woman was too weak to do it herself, anyhow.

Selene place her hands up over the demi-Goddess' mangled body, and closed her eyes tightly. Drawing upon her dark silver magic, she sent energy and healing into Serenity's body, healing her almost instantly. She was right, there was a scar on Serenity's face, marring her otherwise flawless skin.

The Goddess stood, and nodded to herself, it was a start in what she hoped would be a road to forgiveness. She decided that she would be the one to take the first step in forgiving, or asking forgiveness, and hope that Serenity would do the same. 

Turning, she walked out of the room, after taking one last look at her beloved granddaughter, with the look of love she had first allowed herself when they had met each other at the portal.

Sighing again, she spoke aloud to herself, " Well Selene, tomorrow is always another day. I guess she and I can talk later, she needs to rest," and then walked out of the room to think about a few things.

***********************************************

****

Sorry if that totally sucked, I had a hard time writing this chap, so many little things to fill in. I know exactly how I want the plot to turn out, but there are just the little things along the way, that is the hardest to write. Anyway, here are a couple of things that need to be dealt with first, so here we go.

****

First here is a list of thanks to all my reviewers:

****

Crystal-Serenity- I am glad you like it! Sorry, but all I can tell you now, is that the Tortallans don't "hate" the Lunarians exactly. You just have to keep reading to find out! It is all going to go with the plot, so please just be patient and wait!

**Rheia**- I like your stories too! You rock as a writer! Sorry I took so long, ya know how it is. Thanks for your review!!

****

Raye- Is it really only the second one you have seen? Wow, so I can be original after all! But like I told Crystal-Serenity, you're just going to have to read to find out!

**Lady of Tirragen and Senshi of Mercury-** I'm incredibly sorry you fill that way, but it's called freedom of speech, so I can write this if I want to. If you don't like, then don't read it. Simple, really.

**Usagi-hime-** Sorry about all the commas and stuff! Is this chapter better?? I will strive to make it so! LOL, thanks for the review!

****

********

**Next- Who do y'all want Serenity to end up with? I have an idea, but it is all up to the readers. And I won't have to make it up as I go along, cause I kinda have and idea for each of these pairings. I just need your votes! Here are the choices...**

**Serenity/Joren Serenity/Neal Serenity/Dom Serenity/OC Serenity/Roald Serenity/Jasson Serenity/Liam Serenity/No One**

**It is all up to y'all, so start voting now! There won't be any romance till later though, just to warn all of you romantics out there! **

****

Well, that is about all there is to say for now, except please review!! Also, I promise to have chapter two up waaaaaay quicker than I had this one!! Promise!!!! Bye!!!


	3. What Next?

****

A Pain Filled Life- The Story of Serenity

Chapter 2- Now What Happens

*********The Next Morning************ 

Serenity opened her eyes, panting hard, and sat up straight. She had been caught in a nightmare, until she heard the sound of a bird singing outside her window. You wouldn't think that such a small sound would wake anyone up, but it did wake Serenity, she had been trying to escape from the dreams for days. Ever since the first of her people died, while she sat on her throne and could do nothing. 

In her dreams, she saw those who had died, and they spoke to her, yelled at her, accused her of not caring about her kingdom, and saying she must die for her sins, and broken vows. As far as the Moon Queen knew, she was the only one being plagued by these dreams, and rightly so, she guessed. She had let her people die, and now she was paying the price. But she would avenge them, she had to. 

*********************** 

Later that day found her exploring her grandmother's great palace, after making sure that her little Rini was safe and playing with the toys she found in her room. She had never imagined that a castle could get so much like a maze, such as this one did. There were so many different rooms, almost everyone done in a different style. It was amazing, but she mustn't get attached, especially since it belonged to the person that had ruined her mother's life. 

" I wonder just what Selene is up to? She said we were to talk last night, but I fell asleep. I guess I shall just have to seek her out." That said, Serenity closed her eyes and focused her magic on finding out where her grandmother was. 

A white aura surounded her, though this time it was a little darker than before, and her eyes turned silver with the magic coursing through her. After a few minutes, she found that Selene was in her room, all the way on the other side of the castle. She sighed, deciding not to waste her energy on teleporting, and began the long walk to her grandmother's room. All the time thinking about what she would tell the Goddess, and what she wouldn't. 

***************** 

About 20 minutes later, Serenity arrived at the door of the Goddess Selene's bedchamber. She knocked lightly and was rewarded with it being opened by a servant, and asked to come in. Strangely enough she hadn't noticed any of the servants, ladies-in-waiting, serving men, or butlers before. They went around as if trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, and they were good at it. Not at all like at home...well, what was once home. 

"Yes, Serenity, what do you need?" asked Selene, sitting at a desk, writing in something. She turned around to look at a serious Serenity and figured that it was now time to talk about why her never-before-seen granddaughter was here. 

"We need to talk about why, Rini and I are here." she answered with some difficulty, after all, it was a touchy subject. Selene didn't answer, just stared at her expectantly, and so Serenity continued. "My...my kingdom was attacked four days ago. The people that attacked us called themselves Tortallans, but that was all. They said that we had something they wanted, and they wouldn't stop until we gave it up. We were at war for four days, and then they won, but they didn't get what they came for. I-" 

Serenity was interrupted by a frowning Selene, who asked her, "What was it that they wanted?" 

"They wanted my crystal, the Silver Crystal. I don't know why, but if we had forsaken it, then I would die, followed by my kingdom! I couldn't give it to them, and because of that, because of me, everyone died! All trying to protect me, and I could do _nothing_! It was all my fault that my kingdom now lies in ruins, that my daughter will never get to have a father, that my people are dead, and that I will never make my mother proud of me!" 

At one point during her speech, tears began another trail down her cheeks. She felt so guilty, selfish, helpless, and worthless. She had done nothing to ensure that any of her people would survive, and because of that, they had all died. 

Selene, now unnoticed by Serenity in her grief, pondered to herself if the Tortallans Serenity had talked about could be the same Tortallans that worshiped her as the Mother Goddess? It was certainly possible, ever since Jonathan of Conte was crowned King of Tortall. 

Selene was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a small sob come from Serenity. The older woman stood up and walked to where Serenity was standing in the middle of the room, and against her better judgment, embraced the younger woman in a motherly hug. 

Serenity, surprised, stopped crying almost at once in her shock. She was very surprised that the Goddess would show such an act of affection, all her life she had heard nothing of her but how horrible and powerful she was, but she didn't pull away either. 

After of moment or two, Selene pulled away and looked long and hard at her granddaughter. She decided that she would tell her of her speculations, in case that they were true after all.

"Serenity, I believe that I know who these Tortallans were, and why they wanted your crystal. That is, if they are who I think they are. And if they are, then you've a lot of trouble ahead of yo-" 

"What do you mean? How would you know them, and why would they want my crystal, or even know that it was in my kingdom? Or better yet, how did they find us? We never even saw them coming!" Serenity interupted bitterly. 

Selene continued on as if she hadn't heard her. 

"If they are after your crystal, then they will stop at nothing until they get what they want, I'm afraid. You have already lost your kingdom to them, your family, and your people. You mustn't let them take anything, or anyone, else! You must protect yourself, and your daughter, lest they should try to take her as well." 

Serenity looked heartbroken at the thought of losing her only child, the one that looked so much like her beloved Endymion. 

Then, something occurred to her, and she asked, "How do you know so much about the Tortallans? What is it that you have to do with them? _What _aren't you telling me?" 

Selene looked hesitant to answer her, and instead looked down at her hands. After a moment, Serenity realized what she should have already figured out; Selene was a Goddess that they worshiped. "You're one of _their_ Goddesses aren't you?! They worship you, and you aide them! Why didn't I think of this before?! How could I have been so _stupid_?! The only reason you are trying to help me is because you are trying to help them aren't you?! _AREN'T YOU_!" at this point, Serenity has become hysterical, with everything that had happened in the last couple days. 

Selene's eyes had a hurt look in them, but then they became firm, she knew what she had to do. 

The resounding smack could be heard all through the large room, and Serenity's head snapped to the side, a red mark adorned her face. Her head was bent, and she didn't look up for a few minutes. 

Selene still had her hand raised in the air, the firm look still in her eyes. She hated to do this, Serenity rightfully still needed time to grieve, and Selene didn't blame her for getting hysterical; but time doesn't wait for anyone, and it certainly wasn't going to wait for Serenity.

Selene spoke softly to the bowed woman before her, "I'm sorry, but I had to do that. You must understand, I am not trying to kill you, or get you killed. Or Rini. I am only trying to help, even though I know it doesn't seem as much. I know that you have no reason to trust me, especially after what Selenity must have told you, but believe me. I love you, you're my granddaughter for Mithros' sake! And I love Rini as well, and I don't want to see anymore harm dealt to you," she lifted Serenity's chin with her hand and looked into her pain filled eyes, " but you cannot stay here, it isn't safe. There are Gods and Goddesses here that would just as soon as have you killed. Not even my protection could save you, even here males rule over females. Although, there is one thing I could do," she stopped, looking uncertain. 

Serenity now had a new look in her eyes, in front of the bitterness, pain, hurt, anger, and longing, she looked determined. But there was still something she had to know, she needed to know. 

"I still want to know how you know the Tortallans, and weather you could help them over your family. I'm sorry, but I still do not fully trust you, this is the first time I have ever met you, after all. I know that you are one of the Goddesses that they worship, but do you trust them? Are any of them in your favor?" 

Serenity looked at her expectantly, they were no longer in each others embrace, and so Selene answered. 

" Yes and no. I do have one of them in my favor, Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau, but I have lost my faith in them ever since their current king began his reign. Jonathan of Conte, their king, has more than a small control problem, which is why he wants your crystal. Even though you lived in an entire different universe, he has magical people, called mages, that could sense the magic in you, your senshi, Endymion, the Lunarian people, and the other people of your home universe. Even in little Rini, who has but a small amount in her. They felt it because it was all over, with the rising of Crystal Tokyo, especially in your crystal. And they wanted it, for their lands and their people. To use it against their enemies, and those that opposed them."

"In Tortall there is something that is called The Domininion Jewel, which works in much the same way as the Silver Crystal, but not nearly as powerful. King Jonathan controls it, his Gift is laced with it, yet he is not satisfied. I do not know how they got through the Time Gates, it must have been because Setsuna was with you for your Coronation. Before you ask, yes I did know what was happening, but there was nothing I could do to prevent it. Mithros forbade it, I was not even able to watch. He does not know that you are here, Iwent against him and used my magic to shade you from his prying eyes. If he is to find out that you and your daughter are here, then I will be exiled, and you and Rini will be killed." 

Serenity took just a moment to except all of this and she thought, I have no choice, I must do my duty, and I will so help whoever stands in my way. She looked at the other woman gravely and replied, "Tell me what I must do, and I shall do it." 

* * * * * * 

"Mama, where are we goin'? And why are we goin' at night?" Rini asked her Mama in a soft whisper, as she and Serenity swiftly walked out across the vast back acre of Selene's palace. 

Selene had told her that that was one place she could go for now, a friend Goddess of hers. She had said that this Goddess had been exiled years and years ago, for falling in love with a mortal, and having his child. That in itself was not very uncommon, having Gods' having mortals' children, Selene herself had done just that, but falling in love with them was a sin among Gods and Goddesses everywhere. Mithros had taken the child from the Goddess, her name was Irinnia, and drowned it before her very eyes. That was over a thousand years ago, when Serenity was still a small child on the moon, and Irinnia was still in exile this day. 

Selene had also told her that Irinnia had been a Goddess of power, protection, and strength. She would be able to keep her safe from prying eyes, and she could shade the magic "smell" of herself and her crystal. 

She answered her daughter evasively, "Somewhere we will be safe, from the people that attacked our home, sweetie. Now, follow me quickly, we must hurry." 

Together they quickly left Selene's territory, and hurried back to the spot that they had first entered The Realm of the Gods, and opened the portal once more. Yet this time, they didn't go back to the remains of Crystal Tokyo, they opened the portal that would take them to the dimension where Tortall was. In order to get to Irinnia, they had to go through Tortallan land first, and Serenity dreaded every bit of it. 

********** 

****

Sorry that this took so long to get out, I waited three whole days to start this, and it only took me four days to complete it! I am proud of me! Now, here we go with the author's note..... 

1- For those of you who don't know about Sailor Moon, I am not going to fill you in, just tell you that they had a language called Lunarian. The maker of Sailor Moon never made it up, just mentioned it, so to represent it I will do this....*i-Lunarian being spoken. Not going to show up until later chaps, I think, though. 

2- Voting is still in session, though I have changed the list, it is now.... 

Serenity/Joren 

Serenity/Neal 

Serenity/Roald 

I knocked of some people cause they got on my nerves, and if any of you ask for a Serenity/Cleon, I will pointedly ignore you. I hate Cleon. 

3- Since I have no reviewers to thanks, I will do dedications on this chap. Here we go.... 

This chapter is dedicated to the following people....... 

Min(The Blind Assassin)- Because she helped me finish this chap, and cause she encouraged it the whole time. Luv ya girl!! Update soon, I can't wait to see how you fit "schizophrenic" into your storyline! 

**Serenity (Crystal-Serenity)-** Cause she is such a great friend and also cause she encourages me on everything I write also! Luv ya too girl!!! 

****

Julie- For being such a bitch, that I was in a permanently bad mood with everyone, and only wanted to write. Ya, thanks for being my "friend." What a great one you are. 

**And last but not least, Miranda(darksoul)-** Ditto to the above, don't I have such great friends?? Yup, I sure do!!!!!! I luv ya all, cept Julie, I hate you.....;( 

**4- Lastly, I forgot to say in my last chap, I am now 12!!!! My birthday was on 2/5/03. **

Well, that's all for now, and please review! Even if I don't base my story on them, I still like getting them all the same. Till next time, Bye, Ja-ne, adious, au revoir!!! 


	4. Run

****

A Pain Filled Life, The Story of Serenity Lunaria 

Chapter Three-Run 

"Mommy, I'm tired! Why can't we stop and rest?" 

Serenity didn't answer her child, but lightly smacked her arm, she could get them found out. And if that happened, then there would be hell pay.

Yet, Rini persisted in whining and fidgeting, wanting attention from her Mommy. She didn't understand what was happening, being only seven, but she still got on Serenity's nerves even so.

Just as Serenity thought she would let lose and slap her, she took at closer look at her young daughter. She was no longer as dirty, but recent scratches had made their mark upon her small, thin, frail body. Her hair also seemed limper, and not as bouncy as usual. Like it reflected her emotions, damp and dreary. She may not have completely understood what was going on, but she knew that her home would never be the same, and that all her friends and family were dead. She was dealing with it quite surprisingly for a child so young. So much that it worried Serenity...What if her child was in denial, or even worse, shock.

Serenity shuddered and decided not to think about that right now, it wasn't the time for such thoughts anyway. The two were being followed, and had been ever since the first night they had left Selene's castle. It had to have been her crystal, or her magic aura. Well, whatever it was, it wasn't doing them any good in the least.

Suddenly, Serenity's head snapped up, and she stopped dead in her tracks. She could hear footsteps, close footsteps. It could only be the Tortallan soldiers that had been following them.

"Shit! Come on Rini, run!" she spoke softly, but harshly. Rini obeyed her mother instantly, and they both ran as far away as they could afford, until they got far enough away so that they could hide and not be easily tracked.

Seeing a big group of shrubs up ahead, the two Lunarians ran behind them, and sank to the ground, gasping. They were drained with fear rather than physical drainage. Both of them knew that if they were caught, the Moon Queen's Silver Imperium Crystal would be stolen, and both of them would most likely be put to death. It was a thing that neither of them wanted to think of.

"What are we going to do Mommy? The bad people are gonna find us, and...and kill us! I'm scared, what's gonna happen to us?" Rini looked up to her mother, her savior, the person she looked to, to solve any problem, and the one who had all the answers. Just like her daddy. Though this time, Serenity didn't have any answers, and she was scared witless.

The young mother looked at her only child and smiled, though it was a forced smile, it was a smile nonetheless. Her answer was sad, filled with hopelessness, "I don't know Little One, I don't know. All we can do now is wait, and run when the time comes."

The answer didn't fully satisfy the little girl, but it would have to do for now, as they could both hear those footsteps again. Knowing that running wouldn't work this time, they were too close to lose on foot, Serenity unwillingly turned to her magic. It was because of her magic, that her kingdom had come to an end, and she had began to hate it with every fiber in her being. But she would not put her child in danger, not when there was something she could do, that was something she would never be able to forgive herself for.

Calling upon her Lunarian Levetio, or magical powers, Serenity used what was left of her strength to transport herself and her daughter somewhere far away from where they were now. She never even gave thought to where they would end up, so long as they got away.

The only thing the Tortallan soldiers saw was a bright flash of silver light, as they arrived at the last spot their mages had sensed the strange new power, the one their King Jonathan called a Silver Crystal. They now had no choice but to go back to their camps, and tell their Commanding Officers that they had failed. No one looked forward to it.

**Port New Hope**

Keladry of Mindelin paced back and forth, her face creased with worry. Ever since she had been informed that the one now known as Moon was on the loose in Tortall she had been worried for her country, her family, her friends, and her friends of New Hope. The war with Scanra had just ended a little over a month ago, but Tortall was not out of danger yet. King Jonathan had sent every knight, squire, soldier, and able male body, that wasn't maning a fort, through the mysterious portal that had suddenly appeared one day and unleashed a great energy blast of power. The energy blast had destroyed almost all of Port Cayann, and it was though to be a signal from a new, and unknown, enemy. King Jonathan, not being one to just sit by and watch as his kingdom was destroyed, sent an entire army in retaliation. No one knew what went on at the Battle of the Moon, as people were now calling it. The battle had taken a place on a moon in, supposedly, a whole new alternate universe. It was ludicrous, the whole lot of it, in Keladry's mind. All she knew was that there was a new enemy on the loose in Tortall, and enemy of one! And people were getting all excited and upset by it. 

She was brought out of her thoughts and pacing, when Neal, who was still in a bad mood because he had to leave his Yuki again, came over to see what was wrong with her.

"Kel! You're gonna run a whole in the ground, I swear! What are you so worried and uptight about?" he asked not very kindly, he really missed Yuki.

She looked at him as if her were stupid, which he probably was, and answered, " Neal, we are at war again, we have just lost almost an entire army, and you sit here and call me uptight!"

Neal rolled his eyes and said mockingly, "Sorry Mother, I didn't mean to get on your oh _so_ delicate nerves!"

"How can you just joke around like this, when our country is in trouble!? If Duke Baird were here, I believe he would beat you himself!" 

Neal looked at her for a second, and saw that she was really upset and decided to be serious. "Kel, think about it, according to what the survivors of the Battle of the Moon, only two people survived! Both women!" at that she gave him a glare that could melt paint, "Sorry! You know what I meant! We can handle two people Kel, if can't then Mithros help us!"

"But what if we didn't get all of them? What if they had more people hidden? What if we get ambushed, and all our people are killed? What if-" she was cut off as Neal interrupted her.

"Kel, you can "what if" yourself to death, but _I_ am going to see to my duties as a healer, and I wish you would do the same as Commander of New Hope!" 

With that said, Neal turned around and walked back up to the Infirmarary, where he had people coming in all the time with broken fingers, pulled muscles, and such.

Kel sighed and looked at his retreating back. "Thanks Neal" she said softly to herself, "you always know what to say to make me feel better. Even if you don't know it."

Sighing she turned and headed towards HQ, where doubtlessly there would be more people with problems for her to solve. It was scrub work, she knew, but she wouldn't have it any other way."

**************************

"Rini _move_!" yelled Serenity to her daughter, as she dodged arrows and magic blasts. She didn't know where she had transported herself and Rini, she just knew she had picked the wrong place. She didn't know how, or if they had been expecting her, their king had soldiers waiting for her. Yes, she could always blow them away with her Levetio, or the crystal, but then that would leave her daughter unprotected for those precious few seconds. Those few seconds would be all the soldiers needed to kidnap her, or kill her then and there. Serenity wasn't about to take that risk with the only person she loved, that she had left. 

She ran to where Rini was crouched behind a tree, her magic a pink aura surrounding her, because she was so scared. It wouldn't do the enemy any damage, except for maybe stun them, or possibly kill the weak and un-magical ones. Still, she feared deeply for her daughter's life. Neither one of them were very experience with physical fighting, it had always been about the magic. Magic that wouldn't do a thing to help her now, or her child. Damn it all, things didn't look good.

Serenity felt so frustrated that she could scream, but that would be about the same as jumping out in the open and screaming, "Take me, I'm just _dying_ to be shot!"

Rini looked up at her mommy, scared out of her wits, whether she would admit it or not. She missed her daddy, her friends, and her mother's scouts terribly. She didn't know quite why, but she knew she would never see them again, not in this life at least. She looked up at her mommy, who had been her hero for as long as she could remember, the same hero that was as scared as she was right now. "Mommy, what are we gonna do? If they catch us, won't they kill us? Is that what they are trying to do?" she asked in a whisper. She knew when to be quite, she was her father's child after all.

The older woman looked down at her child and sighed, she was tired already of living without her soul mate, it hurt so much. But she couldn't join him, and leave her child to die, for she loved almost no one as she loved her child. Even in the past she had loved the little pink haired spore, bratty, snotty, boyfriend stealing and all. Not that her past self would ever tell Rini that, of course. 

"I don't know Sweetie, I just don't know. If I use the crystal to kill all of them, I could die, because the crystal's power comes from my own life energy source. And I couldn't leave you here all alone, and you are too young and untrained to handle giving power to the Silver Crystal."

Rini sank down on the ground against the tree, she felt so helpless! Even for a seven year old, she wished that there was something she could do. But alas, she was just a child who couldn't even begin to understand the world, so what could she do to possibly help.

"Well then what are we gonna do? We can't just stay sitting here like duckies! They will find us, and kidnap us, or kill us!" Rini whispered to her mother, getting more, and more scared as the silent, uneasy minutes passed, "What are we gonna do?!" she whispered again, more to herself than to anyone else.

Serenity looked at her child, partly with pride, and partly with a deep sadness. She was immensely proud of her daughter, for being so bold and brave-faced, in the face of danger, but she was sad because she knew that Rini would never get to experience a "normal" childhood, like she herself never got to experience. Life was so cruel already, and now this.

****

I know! I know! This was a short chapter, but it took me so long to get it out, and I am happy because I just finished my science project that is due tomorrow, (not it is 3:09am) and I am high on caffeine! Now, lets get down to the next order of business....

1- I am sad to say that only a few people have responded to my poll, but then again there aren't that many people reading this story, so, oh well! Here is the voting poll........

Serenity/Joren - 2 votes

Serenity/Neal - 0 votes

Serenity/Roald - 0 votes

2- Here is my list of thank yous', to the three people that reviewed......

Celestial Moon- I love you name! LOL, I'm sorry that you are not familiar with Tamora Pierce, but it's ok, you can still follow the story!

**The Blind Assassin-** Hmm...lets see, I'm guessing that you want this to be a Serenity/Joren fic, huh? I'll see what I can do, if no one else votes.....update soon!!!!!!!

****

SILveR*fEy*ShAdoW- Thanks for voting for Joren!! And are correct, I cannot give the answer to you question right now, or it would ruin my plot! LOL, you will just have to keep reading! I don't know what Joren is going to be like yet, haven't gotten that far! Thanks for reviewing!

****

3- Reviews are ALWAYS welcome!!!!! Bye!!!!


End file.
